


High Sea

by BiffElderberry



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Getting Together, Kissing, Pirates, implied period-typical homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27202751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiffElderberry/pseuds/BiffElderberry
Summary: “Perhaps we can ply you with timber?” the mayor asked, “Or ale from the tavern.”Kelsey hummed, looking around the port, bored. It was a lovely port. It would be a shame what she would order one of her captains to do to it.“I have a daughter, Mia! You could take her!” the mayor finally said, his voice catching a little at the end. That got Kelsey’s attention.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Pirate Queen/Girl Given as Tribute
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41
Collections: Fic In A Box





	High Sea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aunt_zelda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aunt_zelda/gifts).



Captain Kelsey Pickering looked over the crates with disgust. Beside her the mayor of Wryreach prattled on nervously. He should be nervous, Kelsey thought darkly. 

“This is it?” She asked, tapping her boots against one of the crates. 

“Well, yes,” The mayor squeaked. The man really was pathetic. “As I was saying we the hurricane a few weeks back-”

“So you give me your wife’s frilly garments, like I have someplace to wear them?” Kelsey asked, fixing him with a glare. “In exchange for the tireless effort I put in, making sure that none of my armada or brethren raid your ratty little port?” 

“They are high quality-” 

“And useless as anything but rags onboard a ship,” Kelsey interrupted. “Do you really care so little for your port?” 

“I- The may started. “I can find something!” 

“See that you do,” Kelsey scoffed, kicking one of the crates off the dock. She smirked as the silken gown floated out of it looking like some odd flotsam. 

“Perhaps we can ply you with timber?” the mayor asked, “Or ale from the tavern.” 

Kelsey hummed, looking around the port, bored. It was a lovely port. It would be a shame what she would order one of her captains to do to it. 

“I have a daughter, Mia! You could take her!” the mayor finally said, his voice catching a little at the end. That got Kelsey’s attention. 

“You would trade your daughter to a bunch of degenerate pirates for the sake of your town?” Kelsey asked, sizing the man up. This could get very interesting. “Why? Why would you care so little for her fate?” 

“She was caught doing unnatural things,” the man admitted softly. 

“So you thought you’d shove your problems onto us?” Kelsey chuckled. 

“No! I just- I’ve heard stories,” the mayor said, “About you, and you’re perticular- uh- appetites.” 

Kelsey made up her mind, she wasn’t going to let one of her captain’s raid this port. She was going to wipe it off the map herself. 

“Well let’s see this girl then,” Kelsey snapped crossly. 

It was then that her eyes landed on the prettiest maiden she had ever seen. Her hair shown in the sun like flaxen grain, her skin looked soft, and dewy and Kelsey couldn’t help the way her gaze slid down the woman’s neck, taking in her shapely bosom. The woman scowled at her, wrenching her arm away from the guard that held her. 

“So we’re in agreement then,” The mayor asked, eying the pirate crew behind Kelsey. 

“Agreed,” Kelsey nodded. “I keep your daughter and you’re little shit hole of a port remains unattacked by any ship that sails under my flag.” She spat in her hand, and held it out to shake. 

“Right,” The mayor eyed her hand uneasily. “Pleasure as always,” he sighed, “I’m sure you can find your way off my dock.” 

Kelsey scowled after him. 

“Grab the girl,” Kelsey ordered. “And the frilly dresses.”

\---

The crew watched as Kelsey and the small landing party returned to the ship. They warily eyed the contents of the life boat. Kelsey didn’t blame them. This was not the barrels of rum, and cases of goods worth real money that they were used to receiving from Wryreach.

“Capt’n gone soft,” one of the men snickered. 

“How we gonna split the loot?” another asked, eyeing Mia. There was a rumble of agreement from the crowd. 

“Have the girl sent to my quarters,” Kelsey ordered, ignoring her men as she made her way to the wheel.

“Is that wise?” Her quartermaster, Tallis, asked. “The men were expecting a share of the tribute.” 

“Ey,” Kelsey sighed. She paused, ordering them to lift anchor, and unfurl sails. Once the ship was moving she continued. “The crew can split my share of booty for the next month,” she agreed. “Seems fair compensation. Any man that takes issue with that is welcome to challenge me, but I won’t go easy on them.” 

“Aye,” Tallis agreed. “I suppose that and a good portion of rum will settle them down.”

Kelsey nodded to the sailing master, letting him take the wheel. She nodded to Tallis, motioning for him to walk with her. 

“As for Wryreach,” Kelsey said softly, “send orders for captain Abrams to stand down. He is no longer to patrol the waters off the coast.”

“But captain,” Tallis said, “without Abrams protecting the port, won’t Blackstone pillage it?” Blackstone was a rogue sect of pirates that fell outside of Kelsey’s control. For years they had been raiding and pillaging along islands. 

“What a shame,” Kelsey drawled, “it’d be such a shame is someone told Blackstone that we were no longer protecting port.” 

“Aye, Captain,” Tallis said with a smirk, “T’would be quite the shame, should someone send a pigeon with that sort of information.” 

“Exactly,” Kelsey nodded, stopping in front of her cabin door. 

  
  
  


“I’m warning you,” Mia said as soon as Kelsey entered her cabin. Kelsey leaned against the door, looking between Mia and the revolver Mia had found. “If you think I’m going to just roll over for you-” 

“Put it away, love,” Kelsey drawled, stepping towards her desk. “If you were going to use it I’d already be dead.” 

  
Kelsey rummaged in her desk for the half bottle of rum she had stashed away in there. After she found it she yanked the cork out with her teeth. 

“Want some?” She offered. Mia shook her head no. Kelsey shrugged, throwing a swig back herself before she collapsed into her chair. 

“You’re under my protection while you’re on this ship,” Kelsey said. “None of my crew will touch you.” She took another sip, “That is, without your permission of course.” 

“No thanks, none of them are my type,” Mia replied, eying Kelsey wearily.

“Mmm, and what is your type?” Kelsey asked, looking sideways at Mia as she took another sip. 

Mia huffed, setting down the gun so she could reach for Kelsey’s bottle. Kelsey didn’t resist, letting the woman pull it from her grasp. Mia gagged at her first sip of the rum, but swallowed it anyways. 

“How do you drink that?” She asked, coughing. “Thought my father told you what my type was.” 

“Mmm, you’re father said you were ‘a fan of unnatural things,’” Kelsey chuckled, “Though, given all the things they say are unnatural I figured you spent too much time in the library.” Kelsey grabbed the bottle back, taking a swig. “Though I must say, I find some things they say are unnatural, come quiet naturally.” She let her gaze drift down Mia’s body, licking her lips. 

Mia blushed, stealing the bottle back. She coughed after her swig, passing the bottle back to Kelsey. 

“My father walked in on me kissing the maid,” Mia admitted, looking away. 

“Lucky maid,” Kelsey muttered, leaning forward. 

Kelsey could taste the rum on Mia’s breath as she met her for a kiss. Mia’s lips were soft and warm against her own. She chased the taste deep, licking the seam of Mia’s lips as she surged forward. 

Mia buried a hand in her hair, knocking the captain’s hat off her head in her efforts to pull Kelsey closer. Kelsey smirked into the kiss as Mia moaned. She kissed her way down Mia’s neck, as her hand kissed down her waist. 

Sometimes it was good the be captain. 


End file.
